


The Beauty of a Horrible Mistake

by Project_Phoenix



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Why Did I Write This?, inexperienced writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Phoenix/pseuds/Project_Phoenix
Summary: After a horrible mistake involving alcohol Keefe and Tam find themselves closer than ever with the arrival of two baby girlsI know the writing is bad at the beginning but if you keep reading I swear it gets better. This was written by me for Wattpad so it's not my best work.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen & Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Linh Song & Tam Song, OC/OC, Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. I made the biggest and best mistake of my life

Tam's POV

"Do I have to Sophie?" I asked as she dragged me into a club with Linh, Keefe, Fitz, Bina, and Dex

"Come on babe live a little," Keefe said giving me a playboy smirk.

I blushed and turned my head away. Why does he have to do this to me?

"Fine," I mumbled

"Yes!" Linh exclaimed and pushed me in.

*Time skip after a few drinks*

After all of us had a few drinks we were split up and everywhere. I was standing in a corner with a drink in my hand away from everyone.

"Heeeyyyy Bangs Boy~" Keefe slurred next to me

"Keefe your drunk," I stated

"Noooo I'm not..." He said getting closer to me

"Keefe, how much have you had to drink?" I asked

"A few shots..." He told me

He got closer and pushed me against the wall. my face was now a deep red and my bangs were covering my eyes.

"You like me don't you?" he whispered into my ear.

"S-shut up." I stuttered

"You know you can't lie to an empath right?" he asked

I shoved him off and dragged him outside. 

"I'm taking Keefe home," I told them.

"Could you bring Fitz too?" Sophie asked

"Fine," I mumbled taking him too

I managed to get them outside and we leaped back to my apartment after dropping off Fitz at Everglen. once we got inside Keefe pinned me up against the wall.

"Babe your drunk," I said trying to push them off.

"Aren't you cute? I wanna have some fun with You" He told me

One thing leads to the other and the next thing I knew I was naked lying next to Keefe. 

'What have I done!' I thought to myself throwing random clothes on.

I turned to my boyfriend lying on my bed. Keefe starts to move and eventually he woke up.

"What happened? Why are you glaring at me?" He asked

"You got drunk and r-raped me," I responded trying not to cry

"Raped? oh god... did I?..." He asked

"YEAH. YOU DID." I yelled

"Oh, God Tam... I am so so so sorry." He said trying to walk over to me

"Don't touch me!" I yelled backing away.

"Tam please..." he begged, getting closer.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!" I yelled running off

Keefe's POV

A few hours after Tam left and I dressed I just waited for him to get back. I hailed Fitz over and told him what happened. Fitz was hugging me close to his chest because I was crying out of guilt.

"I raped him, Fitz... I raped the one person I love the most..." I whispered

"Keefe I know. I know. you can't let the guilt get to you. you know it's dangerous" He told me

"FITZ I RAPED MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled

He was about to respond when the door opened. I looked up and saw Tam standing in the doorway. He was looking down and holding something that I couldn't make out

"Fitz, can you leave me and Keefe alone for a moment?" He asked

Fitz nodded and left.

"Tam I am so sorry about what happened," I told him

He didn't look up as he pulled up a pregnancy test that he was holding. It was positive.

"You got me pregnant. Congratulations." He said not looking up

I didn't know how to respond to that. I got my boyfriend pregnant. I didn't even know it was possible but it happened. I slowly walked over to him, and he didn't back away. I quickly pulled him into a tight hug as he cried softly into my shoulder. The longer he cried the tighter and closer I held him. After a few minutes, his crying stopped.

"Tam, baby, I am so, so, so, sorry" I whispered

"I know you are... I forgive you for what you did but we have a bigger problem... Keefe I'm gonna give birth to a child! What am I going to do?" He asked burying his face into my chest.

"Keep the child," I answered instantly.

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Yeah. I'm going to help you raise this child." I told him

"You'd really stay around for that?" He whimpered

"Of course baby. I will stay with you till the end of time." I promised

Exhausted from the day and crying his eyeballs out Tam fell asleep in Keefe's arms. He snored softly as Keefe picked him up bridal style and set him on the comfy bed. Tam did not want to let go of Keefe so he held onto him like a kola. Keefe sighed in defeat and cuddled with him until he eventually fell asleep himself.


	2. That wasn't the reaction we were expexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep reading it gets better I swear to god

Keefe's POV

The morning sun woke me up. It took me a second to remember why I was lying in a bed in a Black Swan hideout but it all came back to me once I saw Tam. My shadow prince. He looked so peaceful wrapped in my arms with his head buried into my chest. I tried to get up without waking him but that proved to be easier said than done because of the fact that he's a freaking koala! anyway, after a few minutes I managed to get out of his grip. When I got up I looked back down at him and smiled. He looked so adorable. I kinda wanted to get back into bed with him but my imparter flashed. I sighed and walked into another room to answer. It was Sophie.

"Keefe! Fitz told me what happened! Is Tam with you now?" She asked

"Well, that's one way to say hello," I mumbled

"I would answer her if I were you Keefe. She ain't happy." Fitz told me

"ok, ok, Yeah he's with me. He's asleep at the moment." I told her.

"Is there anything you guys need?" Sophie asked

"Yeah. Help to propose to him." I told them

"WAIT REALLY!?!?!?" They both exclaimed a the same time

"Well yeah. They got rid of the Match lists so that's not an issue." I told them

"The council isn't going to be happy," Sophie told me.

"Oh how I know," I responded

"Is there a specific reason that you want to marry him right now?" Fitz asked

"I'll let him tell you himself. Could you meet us here at noon?" I asked they both nodded  
The imparter went blank. I started back to the room to check on Tam when I heard weird wrenching noises coming from the bathroom in there.

"Tam? Babe are you ok?" I asked walking into the room

I tried to walk into the bathroom but it was locked. after a few minutes of worrying, Tam came out limping a bit from the other night. Read a bit as a lot.

"Sorry for worrying you. I think it was morning sickness." He told me. 

He tried to walk towards me and nearly tripped because of how badly he was limping. I rushed over and caught him before he fell. I picked him up bridal style and carried him over to the dining room and placed him in a chair. 

"Stay," I told him walking into the kitchen and grabbing some stuff Flori brought us.

"I'm not a dog." He mumbled pouting

"I'm sure your not," I told him placing the food down and patting him on the head.

He sighed and took a bite of his food. 

"Oh and Sophie and Fitz are coming over at noon," I told him

"wait Why?" he asked

"They want to know about your situation and I think that you should tell them yourself," I responded. 

"Fine." He mumbled

At noon I carried him into the living room just to annoy him.

"I can walk." He told me.

"You almost fell walking from the bathroom to the bed," I stated going to open the door for Sophie and Fitz.

"Well hello their Mr. and Mrs. Foster," I said smiling.

"Where's Tam?" Sophie asked.

"On the couch. come on in" I told them

We walked into the living room and Tam was sitting on the couch rubbing his stomach.

"Tam! Are you ok?" Sophie asked rushing over to him

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have something to tell you guys" He told them looking down

"You can tell us anything you know," Fitz told him.

"O-Ok Impregnant," He said quickly.

"What?" Sophie asked confused

"I'm pregnant," he whispered shyly

They were silent for a second. Then Sophie started fangirling and Fitz got this dumb smile on his face.

"Wait Keefe is this why-" I cut her off with a nod.

"Keefe, what is Sophie talking about?" Tam asked looking at me nervously.

"Well I was gonna do it earlier but since Sophie brought it up might as well do it now," I mumbled getting on one knee in   
front of him.

He looked at me confused. I placed my left hand on him and a wave of emotions hit me. The main two were fear and worry. 

With my right hand, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box. I held it out in front of him and opened it.

"Tam Song... You are my whole world. I love you so much and I wish I could do this under better circumstances but with the baby on the way I think this the best time. Will you do the honor of making me the happiest elf in the world and be my husband?" I asked

Tam was speechless for a second. Then a huge grin appeared on his face and he threw himself on me.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! I love you so much!!" He exclaimed crying happily 

I looked over at Sophitz and saw them smiling. 

"That was beautiful!" Sophie exclaimed tearing up as I slipped the ring onto his finger.

"You should tell your twin," Fitz said

"Oh right! I have one of those!" He exclaimed.

I laughed a bit at him. Fitz came over to me and patted me on the back.

"Nice proposal Keefe." He told me

"Thanks! Didn't Sophie also propose like that?" I asked slyly

"Oh shut up." He said

Then there was pounding on the door. I got up to open it and saw Linh and her husband Wylie.

"TAM! OMG, MY TWINS MARRIED!!!!" Linh screeched when she saw her twin

"Hey, Linh! Hey Wylie!"Tam greeted

"Hey, congratulations guys!" Wylie told us

"Thanks!" We said in unison

"So I heard that you were pregnant. Is that right?" Linh asked

"Yeah..." tam responded blushing

Linh and Sophie started fangirling while their husbands looked embarrassed.

"So what are you gonna name the baby?" Sophie asked

"Baby's." Tam corrected.

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed

"Yeah... Their twins." He whispered

We were all shocked for a minute.

"If their both girls name one Maia and the other Gaia" Linh told me

"Oh! Or Kristine and Shaylene!" Sophie added

"If boys then Percy and Leo" Fitz joined

"Or Frank and Jason," Wylie added

"Wait so you guys aren't mad?" Tam asked

"Of course not babe! I don't care what other people say. These children are gonna be perfect." I told him putting our foreheads together and placing a hand on his stomach while using the other to hug him.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Linh exclaimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the writing gets better


	3. Not everyone is too accepting...

Tam's pov

"YOU WHAT?" Keefe's dad yelled inside of the room

Keefe had told me to wait outside the room in case anything happened

"I'M MARRYING HIM AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME," Keefe yelled storming out.

Keefe walked over to me and took my arm.

"You ok?" I asked

"No. Can we agree that the twins will never meet or know about my parents?" He asked

"Agreed," I responded

"Hey whose last name are we taking?" He asked

"I don't know you choose," I told him

"How about you?" He asked

"Song? I want to get rid of that last name." I told him leaning my head on his shoulder

"Then how about mine? It would annoy my dad and Tam Sencen has a nice ring." He told me.

"I could live with that," I responded hugging him

"So have we thought of names yet?" He asked

"I like the names Linh thought of," I told him

"Maia and Gaia?" Keefe asked

I nodded.

"I think that would be great for the twins." He told me kissing my forehead

"TWINS?!" A voice asked behind us

Keefe turned around and saw his father standing there, glaring at him.

"Yeah. We're having twins." Keefe spat holding me close

"First you marry a man and now you're having twins?! You are such a disgrace to this family!!" His dad growled at him

At this point, I've had enough

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT. HE'S MARRYING ME AND IM HAVING TWINS! AT LEAST I DIDN'T MARRY A LEADER OF THE NEVERSEEN WITHOUT KNOWING FOR YEARS!" I yelled jumping in front of Keefe.

"Tam... you don't have to-" Keefe started

"NO KEEFE I DO HAVE TO! Keefe he just called you a complete disgrace!" I told him, frustrated

"Well, that's what he is. That's what he's always been. Just like your mother huh Keefe?" Lord Cassius asked his son with a slight glare.

For once, Keefe didn't have a comeback. He looked down with small tears forming in his eyes. 

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU COMPARE YOUR SON TO THAT MONSTER?! LAST TIME I CHECKED HE IS NOTHING LIKE HER! IF ANYONE HERE IS LIKE HER IT'S YOU!" I yelled at him

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about being compared to my husband." A voice said

My head whipped around and I saw a tall lean figure standing in the doorway of Keefe's room. Keefe grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him protectively.

"Well if it isn't mommy dearest," Keefe said, trying to keep me out of view 

"Oh don't hide your fiancé honey! I'd love to get to know him a bit more." She said stepping a bit closer

"No you've taken him from me once and you're not going to do it again," Keefe told her

"Well, aren't you sweet. Tam honey, come on out." She told me

I cautiously stepped out.

"I'm not a child," I growled

"No. Your not. But I heard from a little bird that you're bearing one. Or was it two children?" She asked

"I swear if you even think of hurting them..." I started

"Oh no, dear! I wouldn't dream of hurting them! Not yet at least... I'm afraid I'll have to wait until their born." She told me.

"Is that a threat?" I practically growled at her

"Oh no, dear. That's a promise." She said disappearing.

"Tam it's ok. She's not getting our children. You wanna leave?" He asked

I nodded and we leaped away. Once we were back to our house I flipped the hell out.

"Tam, baby, calm down," Keefe said trying to soothe me.

"No Keefe! I can't calm down! Your mother just threatened our children!" I exclaimed.

"I know but we can't let her get to us. Tam, I've already lost you once. I'm not going to lose you or our children ever again." He promised me.

"O-ok," I muttered

"You are so cute ya know that?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"Shut up. We're telling my parents next right?" I asked 

"You still wanna go through with that?" He asked me

I nodded. 

"Ok then." He said as I leaped the two of us to Choralmere

"Your absolutely sure about this," Keefe asked once again

"Yes, Keefe!" I sighed as I pounded on the door.

"Coming!" A soft voice called

My mother answered the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Tam honey it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed,

I stiffened as she pulled me into a hug. I glanced behind her and I saw my father standing behind her.

"Linh gave us a heads up of the news that you were going to tell us." My dad told me.

"What did she say?" I asked as Keefe wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"She said that you were engaged. Never knew you were marrying a man." He responded glaring at Keefe

"Dear he's happy. That's what's important." My mom told him stroking my cheek.

"Thanks, mom." I told her

"Of course dear. So! When's the wedding?" She asked

"Not for a while. We still need to inform the Council." I told her

"I see." She said 

"I also have something else to tell you guys," I told her looking down

"What is it?" My mom asked sweetly

"I'm pregnant," I told them

"WHAT?!" My dad yelled outraged

"And their twins..." I added quietly

I could tell by the look on my dad's face that I probably shouldn't have mentioned the last part. Keefe must have noticed too because he walked over and pulled me into a hug so that my back was against his chest. I looked back at my mother expecting some sort of anger, like how my father reacted, but all I saw was a surprise. Her shocked expression melted and she pulled me into a hug.

"Congratulations! Have you thought of any names?" My mom asked

"Wait so you're not mad?" I asked her

"Of course not! Now I only have one request from you." My mom told me.

"What is it?" I asked

"Do not treat your twins the way we treated you and Linh. Promise me." She demanded

"I promise," I told her nodding

"Good. Now answer the first question. Any names in mind?" She asked

"Linh gave us some. I liked Maia and Gaia." I responded

"Tam? May I speak to you for a moment?" My dad asked ushering me inside

I nervously followed

Keefe's POV

Tam followed his dad inside while I stayed out with his mom.

"So you're his Fiancé." His Mom said with a kind smile

I nodded

"Well, no need to be shy dear. I don't bite." She joked

"Sorry I'm just not used to a mother showing so much love for her child," I confessed to her rubbing the back of my neck

"Oh, you poor child." She said hugging me softly.

"Are you sure you're ok with me marrying your son?" I asked

"Of course! I'm glad to call you my son in law!" She responded with a smile

I was about to respond when Tam ran out of his house holding the left side of his face. He looked like he was holding back tears. His father was standing in the doorway and it didn't take long to put two and two together.

"It was nice to see you again mom. I'll be back soon." Tam told his mom.

His mom nodded and glared at her husband. I took Tam's hand and leaped the two of us away.

"Tam, what happened?" I asked when we got back to our house.

"My dad wanted to talk to me so I followed him inside. He started yelling at me for being pregnant and having twins. We had a pretty heated agreement and then he hit me. Twice. He was gonna hit me again but I ran outside." He told me sniffling a bit

"Tam move your hand," I ordered him

He shakily moved his hand away and I saw a dark bruise on his cheek and his lower jaw. I quickly pulled him into a tight yet comforting hug. He was crying a bit as he hugged me back.

"Hey, it's ok. Calm down my little shadow." I soothed him.

"Don't call me that." He sniffed shoving me off lightly

I laughed and lightly kissed his nose. He blushed and walked away saying that he was going to ask Sophie to tell councilor Oralie.

"Why don't you want to tell her in person?" I asked

"I have bruises on my face Keefe. People are gonna think you're abusing me." He responded with an eye roll.

"Nah. They know I'd never hurt the love of my life." I told him

A few minutes later Tam came back.

"Sophie told her," Tam informed

"Tammy? Can you come over here?" I asked him.

"Can you not call me that?" He asked

"Would you prefer Mr. Sencen?" I asked with a smirk.

"Whatever Keefe." He responded walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him close to me.

"I love you no matter what. You know that right Tammy?" I asked

"Of course I do Keefe. Why are you asking me?" He asked

"I just want you to know," I told him hugging him closer.

"I'm sure." He said snuggling his face into my chest.

"So your dad hit you twice in the face. You said he was gonna hit you a third time?" I asked

He nodded.

"Has he ever done this to you before?" I asked

"A few times." He told me

"Tam..." I trailed off hugging him even tighter.

"Why would he do that to you?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Well, he started about a month before I manifested. I was trying to protect Linh because he was yelling at her. The day I manifested as a shade he beat me until I was begging for my life. I-I still h-have the scars." He told me, breaking down and crying.

"Tammy you didn't deserve that. You don't get to chose what you manifest as." I told him kissing his forehead.

"I guess your right." He responded sniffling.

He wiped away his tears and flopped onto his back on our bed. I sat next to him and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Hey, Tam? Could you do something for me?" I asked

"That depends on what it is." He responded

"Could you sing?" I asked


	4. You sound like an angel

Keefe POV

He looked up at me confused.

"What?" He asked

"Can you sing?" I clarified

"Keefe-" I cut him off

"Please? For me?" I begged lying next to him and putting my arms around his waist.

"fine. What song?" He asked

"How about a human song. Something Sophie showed us?" I asked.

"Ok." He mumbled

"Yay!" I exclaimed sitting up

He took a deep breath and began

"If you see the boy I used to be, could you tell him that I'd like to find him  
And if you see the shell that's left of me, could you spare him a little kindness  
'Cause I've been high and I've been low, I've spent a thousand nights alone, tryna hold on tight  
And feelings come but they won't go, please won't someone take me home before I lose my mind  
Am I human?  
Am I flawed?  
Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I just another fake, fucked up lost cause?  
And am I human?  
Or am I something else?  
'Cause I'm so scared and there's no one there to save me from the nightmare that I call myself  
I've tried everything and anything but nothing seems to work quite like it should  
Between the madness and the apathy, seems there's nothing left inside of me that's good  
'Cause I've been high and I've been low, I've spent a thousand nights alone, tryna hold on tight  
And feelings come but they won't go, please won't someone take me home before I lose my mind  
Am I human?  
Am I flawed?  
Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I just another fake, fucked up lost cause?  
And am I human?  
Or am I something else?  
'Cause I'm so scared and there's no one there to save me from the nightmare that I call myself  
Am I human?  
Am I flawed?  
Do I deserve a shred of worth or am I just another fake, fucked up lost cause?  
And am I human?  
Or am I something else?  
'Cause I'm so scared and there's no one there to save me from the nightmare that I call myself" He finished

"Aw Tammy!" I exclaimed pulling him up into a hug

"S-shut up!" He exclaimed turning a crimson red

"You sound like an angel! How have you never told me that you could sing like that?!" I exclaimed

"My dad hated it when I sang. He would beat me if I did." He told me looking down

I pulled him into an even tighter hug then before.

"Keefe! I need to breathe!" He exclaimed

"Your dad can't hurt you anymore. You should sing more." I told him

Tam Pov

I blushed at Keefe's comment.

"You really think I'm good?" I asked him

"Tam I said it once and I'll say it again. You sound like a freaking angel!" He told my

I was about to answer but he cut me off with a kiss on the lips. After a bit, he pulled away and stroked my bruised cheek.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed!" He exclaimed picking me up and twirling me around. 

I let out a high pitched squeak as we both fell back onto the bed.

"I forgot you were an Empath for a second," I mumbled

He laughed and held me close as I buried my face into his chest.

"Do you remember when we first got together?" he asked me

I nodded.

Flashback

I walked into Foxfire to get to my Shade training session and trying to avoid being seen. I made it a few feet before I ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going freak!" A voice yelled at me

"Yeah. I'm the freak here Stina." snapped at her

"Why you little-" She said as she lunged at me

I threw my arms up in defense but her hit never came. I slowly looked up and saw that Stina was being held back by a certain blond-haired Empath. Stina huffed and got out of his gripped and walked off with her group, kicking me in the side as she walked off. I yelped as Keefe took my arm and pulled me up.

"You ok Bangs Boy?" He asked

I silently nodded and pulled my bangs over my eyes.  
he went to grab my hand to pull them away from my face but I grabbed his hand. Which I probably shouldn't have done considering how he can sense my emotions with a touch.

"Dang Tam you're really tense. And... Oh my god... You-" I ran away before he could finish

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled to myself rushing to my shade training

*Time Skip*

After the school day was over I was about to leap home when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. The person pinned me against the wall and I flinched and looked away bracing myself for some sort of hit. Instead, I felt someone pull my chin up to get me to look at them. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of Icy blue eyes staring into my silver-blue ones.

"you like me don't you?" He asked

"S-shut up." I stuttered

"You know you can't lie to an Empath right?" He asked

I blushed and looked away.

"Hey, no need to be shy. I like you too." He told me

"W-what?" I asked

"I. Lik- no Love. You." He told me

"Prove it!" I exclaimed

He shrugged and pulled me into a kiss.

*End of Flashback*"

"You really just started making out with me in Foxfire," I told him

"And you kissed me back." He smirked bopping my nose.

"You're lucky I love you," I told him

"How can you feel the kids?" He asked me

"Of course I can Keefe. Their inside of my body." I told him rolling my eyes.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me into another kiss. When we broke apart I yawned and cuddled back up against Keefe's chest and held onto him like a Kola. 

"Goodnight Keefey," I mumbled falling asleep

"Goodnight my Shadow prince."


	5. I'd rather die then let her touch our kids

Keefe's Pov

I woke up in an empty bed. I jumped up and glanced around and heard wrenching noises from the bathroom. I sighed silently and got ready for the day. After a bit, Tam met up with me in the kitchen. I smiled at him and walked over and ruffled his hair. 

"Keefe! Quit it!" He exclaimed cutely

"How was your sleep babe?" I asked him with a smirk

"It was great since you were with me." He responded

"You're so cute!" I told him giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"No, I'm not." He said.

During breakfast, I noticed how he continuously touched the bruises on his cheek and jaw.

"Tam? Baby are you ok?" I asked him 

"I'm fine." He told me

I frowned and reached over to touch his hand

"Don't lie to me," I told him sternly

"I'm fine. It's just a few bad memories." He told me.

"If you insist," I told him not pulling my hand away

"You can let go." He told me

"I know but I don't want to," I told him kissing his forehead.

he blushed and looked away. 

"your so cute Tammy," I told him.

"Shut up." He told me 

I rolled my eyes and took the hand that was about to touch the bruise on his jaw. He flinched and jumped up.

"S-sorry." He stuttered

"it's ok," I told him

"I-It's just a reaction." He told me

"Your dad?" I asked

He nodded and looked down.

"Well, your not the only one with a crappy parent. You remember my mom right?" I asked

"We saw her yesterday. She threatened our kids," he told me.

"Yeah I know... she's...." I trailed off

"A horrible person?" He guessed 

"The worst. She isn't ever going to get our kids." I told him soothingly

"How can you be so sure?" My prince asked me.

"I'd rather die than let her touch our kid's angel," I whispered giving him a kiss

He kissed back softly. My imparter blinked and I pulled away.

"I'm going to go check this babe. I'll be back in a second." I told him

He nodded and hummed to himself softly taking the plates off the table and putting them away.


	6. No this is the worst mistake I've ever made

Tam's Pov  
That night I was sleeping next to Keefe when I had a strange dream. I was standing in the middle of a field. There were two girls standing behind me. One of them had long blonde hair with silver tips and silver-blue eyes. The girl next to her was slightly shorter with Black hair that reached the middle of her neck. She had a silver streak in her hair and had ice blue eyes.   
  
"Who are you?" I asked  
  
"We're your daughters." The blonde one told me

"We're here to warn you." The dark-haired one followed up.

"warn me? Warn me of what?" I asked confused

"Grandma Gisela is going to get to us despite your efforts to keep us safe." 

"You have to send us away."

"No. No, I won't do that. I told them

"You have to dad. Send us to the human world. The Black Swan can arrange it." The one who looked most like Keefe told me

The scene soon faded as I was waking up.

I woke up and saw Keefe still asleep. I carefully nudged his shoulder. He shifted slightly.

"Tam? What's wrong?" He asked looking at me

I told him about my dream. He sat up and his head fell into his hands.

"What do you think we should do." He asked clearly distressed

"I think we should listen to them. We can get the Black Swan to send the kids away." I told him

He lifted his head and gave me a slight glare.

"You want to send our children away?" He asked 

"Well, clearly I don't want to Keefe! I want to protect them!" I exclaimed

"Yeah! Protect them by having the Black Swan take them away from us!" He yelled

"WELL, WE WOULD HAVE TO SEND THEM AWAY IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR MOTHER KEEFE!" I yelled back

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT TAM?! I... I just don't want to send them away...." He said quieting down and putting his head back into his hands

I carefully wrapped my arms around him and hugged him softly. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Get ready. Let's go see Mr. Forkel." He told me

*Time Skip*

"You want me to do what?" Mr. Forkel asked as Linh, Biana, and Sophie shouted protests.

"TAM YOU CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Sophie yelled

"KEEFE YOU'RE ALLOWING THIS?!" Biana followed

"If it protects our kids then I will do anything..... Even if it means giving them to humans to raise." Keefe responded

"You guys can't go through with this! You'll miss their entire childhood! Besides it's not like your mother won't be able to find them in the human world." Fitz told us

"Keefe, Tam. If you guys do this you'll regret it." Sophie told us.

"Are you only saying this because of your son?" I asked her

She nodded silently and held her head in her hands.

"Tam I don't want you to go through what I did." She whispered to me

"We'll do it. Mr. Forkel please." Keefe begged

"We'll send them off but it will have to be as soon as their born. You won't be able to hold them and you might not be able to see them." He explained to us.

I took a shaky breath and looked at Keefe who nodded. 

"We'll go through with it," I told him

*Major Time Skip*

Months passed and our children were born. Keefe was holding one of them and I was holding the other. Mr. Forkel then walked in.

"You kids have one more chance to go back on this." He told us

"Can't go back now," I told him, my voice breaking.

"Their names are Maia and Gaia," Keefe told him

He held out his arms and he gently took them out of our arms.

"I've found a good family for them. They'll be safe." Mr. Forkel told us.

We nodded and Keefe held me softly as I looked down until he had left.

"Are you ok?" He asked

I broke down and started crying as an answer. He rubbed my back gently until there was a knock on the door. Keefe let go of me and walked up to open the door. Four people immediately ran up to me and hugged me. I glanced up a bit and saw Sophie, Biana, Linh, and my Mother.

"It's ok baby. It'll be alright." My mother told me


	7. Their What?!

3rd person POV

Mr. Forkel left the twins in the home and left after assuring that they would be safe and happy before leaving. The year after they were taken from their beds.

"Are you sure these are the girls?" Vespera asked

"Do you doubt me?" Gisela shot back

"You have been wrong before." The woman told her

"I know who my granddaughters are. Now let's go. It will take a while to prepare our newest weapons." Gisela said with a menacing grin. 

Keefe's POV

"WHAT?!" I screamed

"Mr. Sencen I have to ask you to lower your voice. Your husband is asleep." Mr. Forkel said in a calm voice.

"How can I?! You just said that our children are missing!" I exclaimed

"It's not just your daughters. Sophie and Fitz's son also went missing from the home we placed them in." He explained to me

"It was the Neverseen wasn't it?" I asked

"That is what we're thinking." He responded

"You're holding something back," I told him

"Keefe we have to consider your husband's vision-" I cut him off

"No. No don't you dare blame Tam for any of this. Giving our children away has damaged him enough. None of this is his fault." I told him

"We will do anything in our power to get your children back. Have a nice day." Mr. Forkel told me walking out.  
"Too late" I mumbled as I closed the door

I climbed up the steps and made my way towards the room that I shared with my beautiful emo husband. I could not even express the joy I felt when I saw that he was still fast asleep. I walked up and opened the curtains and let the light stream in, hitting Tam's back. I climbed in behind him and put my arm around his sleeping body. 

"Morning my shadow prince," I whispered into his ear

He groaned slightly and turned to face me.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked

I looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00 am.

"Couldn't sleep I guess," I told him kissing his forehead

"That's been happening a lot lately." He told me.

"Yeah about that... I have some bad news." I told him

I let him sit up before speaking.

"The girls were stolen from their home," I told him

"W-What?" He stuttered

"The Black Swan think that the Neverseen took them. They think that your vision is what they wanted you to see so they could get to them easier." I told him

I looked over at him and saw him shaking a bit.

"This is all my fault..." he whispered

"No, it's not. You are not to blame at all." I told him

"Yes, it is! If I hadn't done anything this wouldn't have happened." He said with a shaky voice.

"Tam please don't cry," I begged, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"You don't need to apologize. This will be fixed. I swear." I told him

"I don't want them to get hurt." He told me

"And they won't I swear," I told him

He hugged me for a bit longer and then pulled away to get breakfast. 

After a few hours, we heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Sophitz standing there. Sophie immediately hugged Tam and Fitz dragged me into a hug. 

"Are you guys ok?" I asked

"Are you guys?" Sophie asked back

"Let's just talk about it," I said as we walked to the living room

"You never even got to name him huh?" Tam asked

"Yeah... don't even know what we could name him," Sophie admitted

"Why would they want 1 and 2 years old's?" I asked

"They're trying to get to us. It's the only explanation." Fitz stated

"But their only kids. They haven't even manifested yet." I countered

"Keefe think about it. The twins are the daughters of a crazy powerful empath and an extremely powerful shade." He told me

"And your son is the child of a telepath, inflictor, polyglot, teleporter, and enhancer and another Telepath." I finished

I heard Sophie choke back a sob and Tam bringing her into a hug and trying to soothe her.

"Maybe you guys should get home. Sophie looks like she needs sleep and I don't think Sleep Deprivation is good for the baby." I told her

Sophie nodded placed a hand where her unborn daughter was.

"Well if you guys need to talk we understand and are here for you." She told me

"And we're here for you," Tam responded giving her another hug as we walked them to the door.

I put an arm around Tam's waist and held him close as we waved goodbye to them.

"We'll find them. They'll be safe." I whispered into his ear.

"God I hope so." He responded


	8. Their newest weapons

Tam's POV  
12 years. It's been 12 long years of Keefe, Sophitz, and myself trying to find the Neverseen and our children. Linh and Wylie had a beautiful daughter named Lina, making me and Keefe uncles. Sophie and Fitz's daughter had also arrived and almost filled the void where their first son once was. They had named her Amy after Sophie's sister. And last but not least Dex and Biana had a son named Carter. They had all manifested already, Lina as a hydrokinetic, Amy as a Telepath, Polygot, and a teleporter, and Carter as a Vanisher. One morning we got a call from Mr. Forkel saying that the Neverseen has asked to meet with Myself, Keefe, Sophie, and Fitz. We got there in about 2 seconds along with Sophitz.

"What do they want?" Sophie asked

"They didn't say why." He told us

"Well, I think we should meet them," I said

"Not without any defense." Mr. Forkel said

"We have all of our weapons," Sophie said dismissively 

"let's do this," Keefe said as we leaped to where the Neverseen wanted to meet us

"Glad you could join us." A voice said.

We had appeared in an abandoned warehouse with Keefe's mother standing right in front of us.

"Us? Who else is here?" I asked

"Oh, you'll find out very soon. Now tell me. How much do you actually miss your children?" She asked

"Where are they you evil bi-" Fitz covered Sophie's mouth

"What have you done to them?" I growled

"We haven't done anything too bad. Yet." She told us. 

"What have you done mom?" Keefe asked

She didn't answer but looked over at Sophitz.

"I noticed that you never really named your son so I took the liberty of naming him. How does Jaxon sound to you?" She asked

"WHAT HAVE TO DONE WITH HIM YOU BITCH?!" Both of them yelled

She ignored their yelling

"He's also quite powerful too. He's a Telepath, Enhancer, and an Inflictor." She told me.

"You should answer their question!" I exclaimed

"I can't kill something as useful as him. And as for your daughters," She continued looking at me and Keefe "Well their both Empaths and Shades. They are extremely powerful. And with the help of the rest of the Neverseen the perfect weapons." 

"Where are they!" We all yelled

She simply gave a smirk.

"Well if you want to see them so badly..." She waved her hand and Vespera and Fintan came in dragging three children in cloaks. 

Vespera was holding two of them and Fintan was holding the third one. They kept a tight grip on the people who took off their hoods with their off hands. Vespera was holding the two girls that I saw in my vision twelve years ago. The one holding Fintan was holding a young boy around 13 years old. He had black hair like Fitz and one brown and one teal eye.

"Could you loosen your grip please?" The boy asked

"No," Fintan said tightening his grip.

"Fine be like that." The boy mumbled

Sophie tried to reach out to the boy but bitch #3 pulled him back making him stumble. 

"LET HIM GO!" She screamed

"I don't think we will," Fintan stated

Fitz tried to approach him but Fintan summoned Everblaze and held it right at his face.

"Don't get too excited. We're not just going to hand them over just like that." Gisela told us

"Then why the hell did you want us here?" I asked keeping my eyes at the two girls

"Oh, I just wanted to show our newest trained weapons. Now if girls wouldn't mind." She turned to our daughters

They waved their free arms and the shadows surrounded us, blocking our vision. It took a few minutes to fight the shadows off and by that time they were already gone.


	9. Neverseen's 'children'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: This chapter has abused and referenced rape! If you are sensitive to these topics, please skip this chapter

Maia's POV  
"What the hell was that?!" My twin demanded once we got back to the hideout. 

It caught the attention of Alvar who was sitting on the couch but he tried to ignore it and turned back to his book.

"What are you talking about?" Fintan sighed

"She's talking about the fire!" Jaxon exclaimed

"Do you have anything to complain about?" Lady Gisela asked me

"no, I don't think I do," I said

"Well if you must know it's just a taste of the punishment he's going to get for the failed mission last week and the back talking," Fintan growled grabbing his arm again.

We knew better than to try and run to him but my twin and I still tried. Lady Gisela and Vespera grabbed us before we could get any closer. Just as he tried to drag Jaxon off Alvar decided to intervene. Alvar's always had a soft spot for him. A bit too much so... Well, you'll see.

"I'll take his punishment for him." He told Fintan

"I'll allow you to take part of it. He can repay you for it later." Fintan stated

Jaxon shivered as Alvar gave him a smirk and whispered something in his ear. Fintan let go of the poor boy and Alvar followed him down the halls.

"All of you go to your rooms. wait!" Vespera said stopping us.

She spun Jaxon around and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Fintan will do so much worse later." She started walking away with lady Gisela.

I helped him off the ground and we headed towards our rooms. Gaia claimed she was tired even though it was only 3:00 and went straight to her room.

"Hey, could I stick with you for a while. I really don't want to be alone when Fintan's done with Alvar." He told me

"Of course," I said as I opened my door. 

We stepped inside and sat beside each other on the bed. It was silent for a few moments, the only noise being the screams from Alvar being tortured downstairs.

"How's your face?" I asked, trying to move on from the fact that the one down there could have been him,

"Just stings a bit. How bad does it look?" He asked

He turned his head a bit and saw that Vespera had cut into his cheek and it was starting to form a bruise.

"It's not too bad," I told him

"That's not what your thinking." He told me

"Please don't read my mind," I stated

"Don't read my emotions." He shot back.

"Fair enough," I stated

We both leaned back and he put an arm around my waist in a brotherly way. Ok I'll admit that I think he's cute and I do like him a bit but I doubt that he'll see me as anything but a sister figure.

"How bad do you think it'll be what Fintan finished with Alvar and moves on to me?" He asked

"I'm not sure. I think you should be more scared of what Alvar is going to do to you." I told her.

He laughed bitterly. 

"Yeah, I guess your right." He responded

"Do you think that those people were our parents?" I asked quietly

"Well it wouldn't be the first time they've lied to us," he responded

"Are you doubting us?" A voice said from the doorway.

We both jumped up and faced the door

"A-Alvar!" Jaxon stuttered

"Answer the question. Do you doubt the people that practically raised you?" He asked sternly.

He stepped forward dangerously and Jax pushed me behind him protectively. Alvar grabbed him by his hair and jerked him forward.

"N-No! please not here..." he whispered.

Alvar looked at me and then back at him before dragging him out of the room. I tried to get over to them but Alvar slammed and locked the door preventing my getting out.

"DON'T HURT HIM IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!! PLEASE HE DIDN'T MEAN FOR THE BLACK SWAN TO FIGURE OUT!! THEY NEVER CAUGHT US PLEASE!!" I screamed as I pounded on the door.

I eventually gave up and sank down onto the floor. I could hear him screaming down the hall and I moved to my bed so I could try to block out the noise. After a few hours, I heard the door unlock. I tilted my head slightly and saw Lady Gisela placing a plate of food on my desk. She noticed me and sat down next to me on the bed. She rubbed my back soothingly while humming softly.

"Don't worry about him. Jaxon will be fine," she told me

I nodded and she gave me a slight smile and walked out. The screams eventually ended but I waited a half-hour before going down the hall to check on him. When I got down to his room he was sitting beside his bed and using it as support. I took his arm to help him and felt a wave of his emotions come over me.

"Did he rape you again?" I asked

He nodded silently and I helped him into his bed.

"Thanks." He told me

"It's no problem," I told him

I walked back to my room and ate the food on my desk and wrote in my journal until someone came to my door.

"Lights out," Gethen said as he closed and locked my door.


	10. we're getting our kids back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Attempted rape in the beginning! If you are uncomfortable with reading that, please skip to the next point of view change!

Jaxon's POV  
I woke up to the click of the lock on my door. The door opened and closed and the lock clicked again. I sat up and saw Alvar leaning against the door. He walked over and pushed me down onto the bed, climbing on top of me.

"G-get off!" I stuttered

"I don't think I will." He told me as he leaned down and started biting my neck.

I struggled underneath him. Just as he tried to pull my clothes off there was a pounding on the door.

"Alvar! Hurry up and get the brat to Fintan!" Gethen yelled through the door

"You got lucky this time." He growled into my ear.

Alvar got off of me and grabbed me roughly by the hair and dragged me away.

Fitz's POV

"What happened?" My mom asked

"Do you remember our son?" I asked

She nodded sadly.

"We found him," Sophie told her.

"That's wonderful! Where is he?" My mom asked

"He's with the Neverseen. They named him Jaxon." I told them my mom shut her eyes and sighed. 

"What has the Black swan said about this?" She asked

"Sophie and I went straight here and Tam and Keefe went home. We haven't told them yet." I told her

"You should probably go to them once you've calmed down a bit. Now you two go get some rest. I'm sure Amy back from foxfire and wondering where her parents are." She told me

"Ok, mom. It was good talking to you. Tell dad I'll be back later." I told her. 

I took Sophie's hand and just as we were about to light leap my mom added one more thing.

"Fitz I think you should also tell her about her brother." 

Keefe's POV

I held a shaking Tam in my arms on our bed. He had been like this for about ten minutes.

"Shh... Tam, it's ok... it's ok. Calm down." I whispered into his ear.

"No, it's not Keefe! They have our daughters and who knows what they're doing to them!" He whimpered

"We'll get them back Tammy. We'll get them back I swear." I told him. 

"You swore a lot of things to me, Keefe." He told me 

"I have never been so determined. They're my kids too Tammy. And we will get them back." I whispered in his ear.

He turned his head and kissed me before I climbed on top of him on our bed. 

"We'll get them back," I said, kissing his forehead

"We better. If not I think I'll go batshit." He responded pushing me off.

I laughed as I landed on my back next to him. I hugged him and found that he was calmer than earlier. He immediately curled up against me and was asleep in a matter of seconds. There was a knock on the front door and I skillfully untangled myself from my sleeping husband, who immediately hugged a pillow next to him. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see a teary-eyed Amy standing in the doorway.

"Amy? Are you ok?" I asked

"Is it true Uncle Keefe?" She asked

"Is what true? Honey come inside you must be freezing." I told her ushering her inside.

I sat her on the couch and gave her a warm drink. 

"The Neverseen. Did they kidnap my brother and your daughters?" Amy asked

"Did your parents tell you? Do they know you're here?" I asked

"Yes they told me and they probably suspect that I'm here." She responded

I sighed and nodded.

"You're going to get them back right?" Amy asked me

"Yes. We are. And you'll finally meet your older brother." I told her rubbing her back.

"Make them pay." She told me

I was about to respond when there was rapid knocking on the door. I was about to get up when I saw Tam walking down the stairs.

"It's ok Keefe I got it." He told me

I nodded and sat back down and scolded Amy for saying that despite knowing that I would make them pay.

"AMY HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT YOUNG LADY! WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Fitzphie exclaimed 

"Sorry, I just overreacted." She told them.

"Give her a break Sophitz. The poor girl's emotions are everywhere." I said in defense of her.

"Amy we're not mad at you. We were just really worried." Fitz told her

"It's not safe to just run off like that. Especially not now. We don't want you to get hurt." Sophie followed up.

"I'm sorry mom and dad. I'll be safer I swear." Amy told her parents

"We are so sorry guys," Sophie told me

"It's fine we really don't mind. The two of us get lonely here." Tam said pulling my arm around his shoulders

"Well, we better get home. We have a big day tomorrow." Fitz said following the girls outside

'We are getting them back within the week if it is the last thing we do.' He transmitted as he walked out

Tam gave me a confused look.

"Your a house cat and we're hunting down the Neverseen hideout and getting our kids back," I told him

"What does being a house cat have to do with that?" He asked, following me upstairs

"Nothing. I just think you're a cat." I told him

He pouted slightly and I laughed.


	11. Fight

(Tam's POV)  
It had been about a week and I've barely slept as we searched everything brought to us.

"Tam seriously. You need to rest. You haven't slept in days." Keefe told me

"No, I don't. I need to find the twins." I snapped

"Tam the twin I'm concerned about right now is you. You've been working yourself to death. Get some sleep and we'll wake you up if we find anything." Linh told me

"No, I'm fine. I can go a few more hours" I told them

"Then you leave me no choice," Keefe said simply

"What are you-?" 

Keefe lifted me up off where I was sitting and carried me bridal style to the room

"Keefe I swear put me down!" 

"Not until you get some sleep. Please. I want you to be healthy and well-rested." He responded dropping me on the bed

As he turned to leave I grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me. I don't wanna be alone." I whispered 

"I'm not going to leave you, Tammy." He responded, climbing in next to me

I curled into him and he rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings into my ear until I fell asleep.

'Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please tell me you can hear me.' A voice filled my head

'Who the heck are you?' I asked

'Oh thank god. I'm Jaxon Foster. If my facts are right your Tam Sencen.' He told me

'Wouldn't it be better for you to reach out to your parents?' I asked him

'I'm sorry ok I panicked. It's kind of difficult to focus when your... never mind. I can tell you where we are.' Jaxon told me

'Why should I trust you?' I asked

'Tell me how far have you gotten in trying to find us?' he asked me sarcastically

'Well-'

'That's what I thought. Considering you have no other options I think you should trust me on this.' He told me

'Ok kid you are really getting on my nerves. How do I know thins isn't a trap?' I snapped

'Listen up old man. I hate it here. I hate the Neverseen. I hate Gisela and Fintan and Alvar and everyone else in this stupid hideout. I just want to get Maia, Gaia, and Myself out of here. I just want us to be safe.' He told me whispering near the end

'Ok, ok. We'll come to get you as soon as we can. We'll help you. Tell me where you are.'

'We're in one of the older hideouts it's in France. Under Arc De Triomphe.' He told me

It was silent on the other end until a bunch of panicked thoughts filled my head.

"Jaxon? Jaxon are you ok?" I asked

'Gethen heard me transmitting for help. I have to go. Please get here soon.' He told me

I woke up with a start.

"He's finally awake! What's wrong?" Keefe asked

"I know where the kids are," I said running downstairs.

"Woah Tam are you ok?" Dex asked

"The kids are under the Arc De Triomphe in France. We have to get there now." I told them

"How do you-" Sophie started

"Don't ask questions. Let's just hurry." I told them

(Keefe's POV)

"Tam you gotta tell me how you knew. Something's bothering you I can tell." I told him grabbing his arm

Tam bit his lip before responding

"Jaxon transmitted me where the hideout is." He told me

"Woah, Tam. Babe. How do we know it's not a trap?" I asked

"He told me that all he wanted was for them to be safe. he sounded terrified." Tam told me

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time something terrible happened because of a dream." 

"Excuse me?"

"Your vision of our daughters is what got us into this mess in the first place!" I yelled

The rest of our group had stopped moving at this. Sophie and Linh stared at me with wide eyes. I guess they were shocked because I had never once in twelve years blamed Tam for anything that happened to our daughters. I managed to control myself before I completely lost control. He blinked and I could see a few tears in his eyes.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He started softly "Do you think that I haven't been blaming myself for what happened for twelve years?! What you think I feel good about what happened? I don't care if you blame me but if you're going to don't do it in front of our friends. Please."

"Tam." I tried to reach for him but he walked off.

The others kept moving and made the smart decision to not speak to me.


	12. Your Safe.... I think

(Maia's POV)

My sister and I were walking near the railing when we saw Gethen and Gisela yelling at Jaxon. We exchanged a look and watched silently until Gethen punched him.

"What's going on?" Gaia asked running down the stairs with me following close behind.

"This little brat's been transmitting to the Black Swan," Gethen growled.

'I was able to reach out to one of your dads.' Jaxon transmitted to us as I helped him up

"What did you tell them?" Fintan asked appearing from the shadows.

"Nothing I swear," Jaxon told him

"He's telling the truth." I followed up.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Vespera said grabbing Jaxon's arm.

She started to pull him away and I tried to reach for him but my sister took my hand and shook her head.

(Tam's POV)

"Is this the place?" I asked

Sophie nodded and we started looking for an entrance.

'I'm getting better at this.' A voice said filling my head,

I flinched along with Sophitz and Keefe.

'Sophie and Fitz Foster along with Tam and Keefe Sencen right?" the voice asked

'Yeah, it's us who are you?' Fitz asked

'Jaxon Foster. You saw me a couple of days ago. anyway go around the back and start punching the walls. There's a fake tile that opens to a leaping crystal. Only four people will be able to go through. Please hurry. He's burning me." 

"We're going to get there soon honey. Hold in there." Sophie said

We all exchanged a look and ran to the back. Sophie used her sucker punch and started. after about a second she found the leaping crystal.

"Let's go," Sophie said

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Keefe asked grabbing my hand.

"We've waited long enough." I snapped pulling my hand away from him.

"Can you try to reach out to him again? At least so we know what we're going up against." Keefe pointed out trying to reach for me again

Sophie nodded.

Jaxon's POV

'Hello? Can anyone hear me?' A female voice asked

'Oh my god am I dead?' I asked

'No. This is Sophie Foster. Your mother. We're coming to get you but you need to tell us how many are there." The voice responded

'oh... Maia was able to distract them by saying you guys we're in Greece. They believed her and most of them left. The only ones here are Gethen and Ruy.' I responded

'Can he hear you?' Sophie asked

'If he could I would've gotten a beating by now.' I responded without thinking

'ok. You all hear that?" Sophie asked

'Yup. We're coming to get you guys.' A Male voice followed up

Fitz, I'm assuming because of the accent

'Well, they locked us in our rooms. Just so you know where we are.' I told them

I blocked them out of my head as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps faded and it didn't sound like they were going toward either of the twin's rooms so I relaxed. Then there was a bunch of banging downstairs and I jolted up. I heard footsteps running towards my room and then the door burst open. I flinched away as Fitz and Sophie rushed in. Sophie took my hand and tried to pull me out of the room.

"Come on. Tam and Keefe have the twins Now let's go. can you light leap?" Sophie asked

I shook my head. 

"Well, that makes things difficult. We're going to have to sedate him." Fitz mumbled to her.

My eyes widened and I tried to pull away.

"It's ok we won't hurt you," Sophie said trying to calm me down

Fitz managed to force a sedative in me and I inflicted on him before I went under.


	13. They don't look peaceful

(Keefe's POV)  
"Why did you sedate him?!" We heard Sophie exclaim as we took our daughters.

"Well I got what I deserved through his inflicting," Fitz responded.

"I guess we're not horrible after all," I told Tam as he lifted up Gaia. 

He simply glanced at me and then turned away. I sighed and lifted up Maia.

"Tam I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." I told him as we rushed out.

"Not now Keefe. We'll talk about this once the kids are safe." He told me

"We both know you won't talk to me after this Tam." 

"I'm more concerned about the kids then I am about our relationship right now. We'll talk about this later. Now let's get out of here." 

I sighed but didn't push it as we rushed out of the room. When we saw Sophie and Fitz carrying Jaxon we were a bit taken back by the burns and bruising on his arms.

"Yeah, we know. We gotta get him back so we can heal them." Fitz said.

We all silently made our way out of the hideout to be met with Biana, Linh, Wylie, Dex, and Mr. Forkel.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about-" Forkel cut himself off when he saw the kids.

"get them to Elwin and Livvy." He finished

We both nodded and rushed all three of the kids down to the healing center. We immediately set the three of them down on cots.

"They don't look very peaceful," Sophie noted staring down at her son

"Maybe it's because of the sedation," I told her

"He didn't know how to light leap we had to do something." Fitz insisted, "What about those two?"

"They knew how to light leap but they were freaking out too much to convince them to go willingly so we had to sedate them. Apparently, Jaxon didn't tell them what was happening." Tam responded.

"We did kinda appear randomly without warning," I told him with a slight nudge

He glared at me but didn't say anything.

"Are they going to be ok?" Sophie asked Elwin

"They'll be fine. I can heal any wounds that they have your welcome to stay here and wait for them to wake up if you want."

We all instantly agreed and took seats somewhere close to the kids.


	14. An Apology and a Conscious Child

(Tam's POV)

After about half an hour of anxious waiting one of the kids began shifting. Sophie and Fitz immediately got up and rushed over to their son before Elwin came up and told them to give the poor kid some space. After a moment Jaxon's eyes began to open and Sophie managed to get closer to her son.

"W-Where am I?" He asked, his eyes frantically darting around the room

"Calm down Jaxon. Your in the healing center."

"Th-the healing center?" Jaxon asked not looking very convinced or calmed by the statement.

"We got you out and away from the Neverseen. Your gonna be ok." His mother said in an attempt to calm him 

Jaxon still looked a bit scared but calmed down a bit more when he saw Maia and Gaia next to him. After he stared at them for a moment and took a breath his gaze shifted between his parents eventually landing on his father.

"Your Fitz right?" He asked after a moment

He nodded saying "Yes I am. And your safe."

"I... I'm safe?" He asked still not sounding very convinced.

"You are. Your not in the neverseen anymore. Your safe now." Sophie told him moving a tad closer

I felt Keefe nudge my arm so I turned my head to look at him. He tilted his head to the door, clearly wanting to step out with me. I glanced between our children and then after seeing that they wouldn't wake up soon I nodded to him.

His hand reached out to take mine only to stop about half way. He knows I hate physical touch when I'm upset at him.

After a moment he turned on his heels and headed towards the door. He did't expect me to follow him but his plead was obvious. 

I Walked after him carefully shutting the door to the healing center as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you want to talk about Keefe?" I asked, my hand on the door knob in case he said or did something needing me to go in quickly

Keefe took notice of this and took a step back. 

"I'm really sorry tam." He told me as his gaze lifted from the floor to my eyes. 

his icy blue eyes, which were usually so bright and playful had darkened with a silent plea of forgiveness.

"You said it was my fault our daughters disappeared." I told him with a hard glare.

Those words had cut me like a knife.

I had spent 12 years feeling guilty over what I had done.

12 years not knowing if our daughters were dead or alive.

12 years of keefe reassuring me that it wasn't my fault and it would have happened anyway.

He didn't expect me to forgive him, that much was clear.

"I'm sorry tam. I was so mad and frustrated. That's no excuse for what I said to you my prince but I want you to know that I really am sorry. I understand if you don't want to forgive me." He said averting his gaze back to the ground. 

"Keefe it really hurt..." I said quietly

He couldn't seem to bring himself to look at me. 

Instead he said "I;m sorry my shadow. I didn't mean that at all. I would never think this is your fault."

I simply nodded and stepped back into the room with keefe following a few moments later.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive my horrible writing


End file.
